A rectangle is $5$ inches long. The rectangle is also $4$ inches wide. What is its area?
$5\text{ in}$ $4\text{ in}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 The area is the length times the width. The length is 5 inches. The width is 4 inches. Thus the area is $5\times4$ square inches. $ \text{area} = 5 \times 4 = 20 $ We can also count 20 square inches.